SUMMARY Treating KRAS mutant lung adenocarcinoma (LUAD) remains a major challenge for clinical oncology. Approximately 20% of KRAS mutant LUAD tumors carry loss-of-function mutations in KEAP1, a negative regulator of NRF2, which is the master transcriptional regulator of the endogenous antioxidant response. Using CRISPR/Cas9-based somatic editing in a genetically engineered mouse model of KRAS-driven LUAD we demonstrated that loss of Keap1 hyper- activates Nrf2 and dramatically accelerates KRAS-driven LUAD. Combining CRISPR/Cas9- based genetic screening and metabolic analyses, we showed that Keap1 mutant cells are dependent on increased glutamine metabolism, and this property can be therapeutically exploited through the pharmacological inhibition. In this application we focus on characterizing the molecular mechanisms and therapeutic potential of targeting glutamine metabolism in KRAS- driven KEAP1 mutant LUAD, and other cancers with hyperactivation of the NRF2 antioxidant pathway. This application aims to: 1) Assess the therapeutic potential of inhibiting glutamine utilization in both human and murine KRAS-driven LUAD models with KEAP1 mutations, 2) Characterize the metabolic mechanisms underlying glutamine dependency in KEAP1 mutant LUAD, and 3) Determine the therapeutic potential of inhibiting glutaminolysis in cancers with hyperactivation of the NRF2 pathway. Our studies will provide a rationale for sub-stratification of patients with hyperactivation of the NRF2 pathway as treatment responders to glutaminase inhibitors, which is pertinent to the goals of precision medicine. !